Drew H.
|tribes = |place = 2/18 |challenges = 11 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 39 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 1/20 |challenges2 = 7 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 39}} is the Sole Survivor of Island of Shade: New Zealand. He was previously a contestant on Island of Shade: Hokkaido. His game in Hokkaido was notable for his dominance in challenges, earning seven Individual Immunities. Combined with his Hidden Immunity Idol and a gifted Immunity Necklace from Ruthie M., Drew was never eligible to be voted out during the season, but failed to earn the respect of the jury and tied for runner-up. Along with fellow New Zealand finalist Colin M., he is the only IOS contestant to make it to day 39 twice. With an average placement of 1.5, Drew is the most successful returning player in terms of placement. Along with Owen W., Drew is currently an admin of Island of Shade, having hosted Normandy, Olympus Mons and Lake Victoria. He is the fourth IOS host to win a season, after Ashley S., Owen and Ashley H. Island of Shade: Hokkaido Profile Name: Drew Age: 27 Current Residence: Michigan, USA Personal Claim to Fame: Convincing my boyfriend that a wall-mounted wine rack was a necessary feature to the apartment Inspiration in Life: Said wine rack Hobbies: Wine, books, reality competition shows Pet Peeves: People who say "PIN Number" and "ATM Machine" and "LCD Display" and "Please RSVP." Y'all know who you are. 3 Words to Describe you: Sarcastic, clever, bland If you could have three things on the Island with you what would they be and why?: Unlimited wine, Harry Potter on audiobook, and a sleep mask SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: John Carroll the hella gay dictator nurse from Marquesas Reason for being on Island of Shade: Because the Shade franchise is cute but Big Brother is disgusting Nastiest shade you have ever thrown: In my first Survivor game, we went into tribe swap 8-8 and both new tribes had 4-4. And one of my allies flipped on another ally and sent her home. At merge, I got a look at their alliance chat where she apologized, and this kid Vince's response was "We're all gonna lose." So when I finally got to vote her out, my voting confessional was just a screenshot of that alliance chat with the caption "Vince was right." Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Why not Voting History Island of Shade: New Zealand Intro What up freaks, it’s homophobic to make me play this again after hosting three times but we’ll see what we can do. HOS20 already ruined me on never being voted out of the Shade franchise, so everything crumbles to obscurity and nothing matters!!! Y'all already know me, but add me on snapchat, heuse1ac, I’m a slut for waking up to pictures of entirely black screens with some intentionally misspelled variant of ‘streaks.’ Voting History HOS & IHOS Links * , like many other castaways, have spent time as a houseguest on the the series House of Shade and International House of Shade with his profile being located here Category:2nd Place Category:1989 Births Category:1980s Births Category:Hokkaido Contestants Category:Fuyu Tribe Category:Natsu Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Virgos Category:IOS: Hokkaido Category:Contestants from Michigan Category:Contestants from the United States Category:Hosts Category:IOS: New Zealand Category:New Zealand Contestants Category:Kaumatua Tribe Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Ahuahu Tribe Category:Winners